fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/reviewshit.avi
I’ll be telling you of my past gaming experience with super Mario bros 3 , and the weird shit that’s happened with this one cartridge. It all started a couple years back. I had just started collecting games, and I would buy anything I could lay my hands on. During the summer of 2008, I found out about an event held one weekend every year. A massive neighbourhood garage sale, in which everyone would sell their useless and unwanted items. As an avid video game collector, this was my opportunity to buy some old and retro games that people no longer played. I arrived at this man’s house. I have never seen him before, but no matter. I check, and to my luck, I find a bin of old NES game. Going through it, I find some interesting titles: Castlevania, Contra, and finally, super Mario bros 3. The first thing I noticed about super Mario Bros 3, was that the whole sticker was missing. All that was on it, was the gray cartridge, and a white label saying super Mario Bros 3. This struck me as odd, but still, it doesn’t diminish it’s value by much. So I ask him how much, he tells me 5 for Castlevania and contra, and he looks at super Mario bros in my hand. He smiles, and tells me quickly that it’s my game now, no questions asked. He seems real happy to rid of the game. My day ends, and with my bag of spoils, I hurry home to try out all my games. The first one I tried was my copy of super Mario Bros 3, because of the bad shape it seems to be in. ' This is a game I haven’t played in years. I remember how much fun I had back in the day, with my parents. So in the cartridge goes. I press the button on the grey box called an NES , and the games starts up. The game loads up normally. Or so I thought. When the title screen loads, and the curtains rolls up, I notice that Mario is completely missing from the animations that usually plays. Only Luigi is there. He stands there, as if he knows that Mario is not there. I quickly disregard this, and start my 1-player game. World 1 is just as I remember. Hammer bros, Toad houses, the castle, everything. I move Mario over level 1, and press “a”. This is where things became weird. Enemies were not present, all the coins were missing, and all the blocks were broken. Something was wrong. I continued on with the level, knowing the game must be glitched or something, and arrived at the end. The card the player usually has to claim is missing, too, as though someone took it. Regardless, Mario automatically moved to the right, and the level finishes. I was now back on the overworld. Everything was different then it was before. All the levels were completed, and instead of the “m” logo, all the levels were considered to be completed by “L”… Luigi’s logo. The map was filled with flames, and the background was a hellish type of red. The only areas left untouched were the toad house, and the giant castle containing the king. I decided to take the route leading to the toad house, hoping nothing else will happen to fuck me over. I enter the house, and notice that the toad that’s usually there to guide me through picking a chest is gone, but the 3 chests were left untaken. I open the first one, and I get nothing. A few seconds later, I notice that instead of being moved back outside of the house, I can still move. So I pick the second chest. Still nothing. I open the third one, and I find something; A toad’s head. I’m back to overworld. Everything’s the same as it was before, still fiery and beaten, except that this time, there’s a hammer bro. Since there’s nothing else to do on the map, I go to the hammer bro. When it loads up, The hammer bro’s sprite seems to be bloody, and beaten down. The blocks in the level spell out “Game Over”. In order to end the level, I had to collect the chest, which contained a flute. When I go back to the overworld, My character was no longer Mario. World one appeared as it normally would. No flames,the background was no longer red, everything was normal. I had transformed into the Luigi sprite, however, and it was moving for me. I moved until I reached the end level castle, and It automatically entered. In the castle, I was still Luigi, and the King appeared, sitting on his throne with his magic wand in his right hand. I noticed I could move, which was something absolutely new to me. The only thing in the room was the king. I knew what was happening. This was supposed to represent a flashback as to what happened earlier in the game. I moved closer to the king, and the screen blacked out. The lights came back, and he too, was bloody, and beat down. Just like the hammer bro. Luigi did it, he killed the king. I was back to the overworld. This time, I was Mario. Thank god, I thought to myself. The world was back to the bloody red background, and flames everywhere. I moved Mario over to the castle Luigi had been in a second earlier, and as I entered, The floor was soaked in blood, and the king was gone. I had beat the world. It says I had gotten a letter. I remember that, in a regular game, princess toadstool would send you a letter, along with a helpful item. This was not the case. I received a letter from Luigi. The edges were soaked in blood, and the message written on it was hate filled. “Dear brother, You always were the hero, and I am sick and tired of it. Now it’s my turn to be recognized. I have killed the people you love, and now, you are next. Take this item, as a token of my hatred towards you.” Along with the letter, I received a music box. Usually. They were used to put the hammer bros to sleep. But I could tell that this demonic game had something else planned for me. I was now in world 2; the desert. Curiosity kept me going, to the point of using the music box. It started playing a song I recognized; a song from Pokemon said to drive children to the point of suicide. Lavender town. I entered level one, and the music kept going. Level one was much different then it usually is. There was a pitch black background, and there was a constant trail of red blood on the sand. I walked through the level, cautious of all that’s happening, and then, I saw him. Luigi appeared on screen. His eyes were bloodshot red, and he was angry. I could no longer move, and for several seconds, all was silent, even the lavender town music. He turned around, and walked away. I finished the level by collecting the card, as I would in a regular level, and went back to overworld. On overworld, I could not move. I waited a minute for something to happen, but nothing did. I then found out I could use the item menu. I press “b”, and see my 2 items. A toad’s severed head, which probably has the same effects as a mushroom, and a flute, which is used to teleport you to a different world. My only option was the flute. Upon use, I notice that I was brought to the world 8 line, the final level of the game. It’s all I could do, At this point, I realized that someone has tampered with the games settings. It was not a glitch, but a hacked version, meant to freak people out. I arrived in level 8 and automatically noticed that I started at Bowser's castle, and I had skipped over the dozens of challenging levels world 8 had to offer. I try to turn back through the warp pipe, but it’s not functional. I do what the game forced me to do; I entered Bowser's castle. I proceeded through the level normally, as I would in the usual super Mario bros 3 cartridge. I did so, until I fell through a hole in the floor. I had died. I looked into the corner of the screen where the number of lives were, and it said I had 666 lives. This was impossible. A second after Mario had died, a demonic face appeared on screen. It was Luigi. Blood ran along the side of his face, his eyes were now shown to be absolutely pitch black. His cap, which was once green, was now painted red, with what seemed to be blood. He wanted to be me. He wanted to be Mario. After jumping at the sight of Luigi’s blood covered face , The game gave me another chance to beat the final level. This time, without fail, I ran through the Bowser statues and through the door leading to Bowser’s chamber. Bowser laid there, unconscious. Blood filled the floor, as Luigi walked out from the door that Mario does when he beats Bowser. He looked different then the person I saw earlier. His outfit was now green with red splats of blood everywhere. His eyes and face looked absolutely demonic. He spoke up. For the first time this entire game, a text box appeared. “I killed her. And now, you have no one to live for. But don’t worry, I will end your life painlessly. I wouldn’t want my dear brother to suffer… would I?” The screen blacked out. I received a message saying “Game Over” on the screen. It, too, was the dark red color of blood. The game went back to the title screen. Here I saw the animation of Mario’s severed heard being held by his own brother, Luigi. The game was over. Luigi was finally going to get the recognition he always wanted. Category:Blog posts